


Cherry

by norseblue



Category: Trading Spaces RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-19
Updated: 2002-05-19
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norseblue/pseuds/norseblue





	Cherry

"What did you say?" He couldn't possibly have heard what he thought he just heard.

"I want to dye your hair." Ah. Right.

"No Doug."

"But you don't even know what color I want to dye it."

"No Doug."

"But--"

"No Doug."

He had just slipped his keycard into his hotel room door when he'd been pounced from behind by what turned out to be a designer on speed. Or was it mocha lattes and paint fumes?

Doug had finished with his team at five on the nose, but Ty had stayed until nearly ten helping Laurie and her team lay a wood floor that needed to be varnished tonight. Apparently Doug had spent the intervening time productively. Reading design mags in the hotel's coffee bar and chugging espressos.

Ty tossed his keys onto the wooden dresser and took off his hat before turning to face Doug. He had to pinch himself so he wouldn't fall over laughing at what he saw. Doug was bouncing. Doug. Was bouncing. Doug.

"Okay," he said with a much put-upon sigh, "What color do you want to dye my hair?" Ty couldn't help grinning when Doug started bouncing double time.

"Here!" A small tube was thrust into Ty's face.

"'Manic Panic, _Flaming_?'" Ty asked incredulously, squinting at the improbable little black letters.

"It's red," Doug announced, gesturing to the tube helpfully. He'd stopped bouncing and was now rolling back and forth on his heels.

"I can see that. And you want to put this on my head?"

"Where else?"

Ty noticed the latte-induced, crazed gleam in Doug's eyes had become something... else. "Don't even think about putting that anyplace other than my head.

At that, ADD Doug on crystal meth was back. "So I can dye your hair?"

"You can?" Ty didn't remember ever actually agreeing.

"Yes." Doug was suddenly looking very determined. "I can," he affirmed, reaching for Ty's shirt. It was the yellow one that looked like someone had spilled white paint on it.

"Hey now!"

"You don't want to get any dye on this lovely shirt, do you?" Doug asked, pulling Ty towards him.


End file.
